Attack On Titan Oneshots
by Anitoon3
Summary: Attack On Titan oneshots! Levi x Isabel all the way, because they're a great ship! And some side couples too at times, like Sasha x Jean!
1. Chapter 1

Life Happens, Bonds Form

Hey people this story is my first venture into Attack On Titan drabbles! So it'll be basically the same set up as my Free! drabbles. Each chapter stands on its own, unless it says in the Author's Note on top.

Don't own the characters or Attack On Titan. That belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Also, this chapter is unrealistic I think, but hope you enjoy anyways.

Ch. 1 – Needing Help

* * *

It was around 3AM when he got the call. Although he was still asleep, he answered his phone anyway. Only one person would call this late, and not get a stern glare the next day at school because of it. He got a brief glance at the picture on the lock screen. Both of them were smiling at the camera, albeit hers was bigger than her counterpart's by a mile. Swiping it away, he held up the phone. A panicked voice came through.

"Levi! I was just goin' to the bathroom! I didn't mean to! And now–" Levi sighed. Only Isabel would get worked up over something little like this. Not that he minded, for he consoled her when she needed it.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure everything is fi–" Levi was cut off by a sob.

"She started shaking, and then passed out! She's not breathing Levi!" Isabel's voice was nearing an even higher pitch than normal, but he clearly made out her words.

" _What?_ Alright I'm coming. Don't move." With that Levi jumped out of bed, moving swiftly in his dark room. Not realizing he was in his boxers, he was already rushing out the door. Jumping into his car, he turned it on and sped to Isabel's apartment. Since they lived in the same neighborhood (only a few streets away) it took him barely any time to get there.

Reaching his destination, he put the car in park. Turning it off, he then took the keys out. He saw Isabel's light on and went to the door. It was unlocked so he hurried in. Glancing swiftly at his girlfriend, he saw panic in her eyes. Kneeling on the floor, he got to work on CPR.

 _Ok you know how to do this. Breathe into them and do compressions._ No reaction. _Again._ Levi lightly blew in air, though still hard enough that it should have made the chest rise. Crap. Still no movement.

 _C'mon! Work already!_ Even though every second that passed felt so much longer, the dark haired male trudged through. All the while, he was hyper aware of his senses, alert for any movement. Isabel was shaking right next to him, letting out little whimpers.

After three more tries, he saw her chest expand. Levi could tell her lungs were working so hard, even though she just barely consciousness. Isabel had stopped shaking now, and was looking at him through teary eyes.

"Levi! Thanks so much for saving Petal. I was so scared, I didn't even do anything. I swear I didn't mean it. I tried to move, but–" Isabel cut herself off with a withering whimper. Levi, who was now cradling Petal in the crook of his arm, had heard enough. He reached out and cupped Isabel's cheek. Wiping away her tears, he saw more on the cusp ready to flow out. The short male decided to put aside his girlfriend's snot-dripping nose.

"Shhh sweetheart. It's alright. None of this is your fault. At least you reached out for help when in dire need. I got here right away, didn't I? And now she's fine. We'll keep a close eye on her tonight, and go to the vet in the morning."

Isabel then ducked in close when Levi lifted his arm. The couple cuddled their kitten close, and were overjoyed to hear a little mew in return.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Attack On Titan! That belongs to Isayama Hajime.

These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter).

Life Happens, Bonds Form

Ch. 2 – A Slight Burden

* * *

"C'mon Levi! Please?" Isabel looked up pleadingly at her boyfriend, who shook his head no for the second time, longer pieces of his black hair swaying by his temple. Geez, why'd he have to look good at everything he did? Well, there was no way she'd give up easily. She really wanted this favor from Levi. Her feet were sore.

Isabel huffed, before pouting and holding her breath. Her cheeks turned a light pink, bulged out like that. A couple more minutes and she would turn redder than her hair. Levi's eyes widened as he watched Isabel.

No way would she try to keep going. Up here, the air was thinner, and in minutes she would pass out. "Hey cut that out. You'll faint." Levi didn't feel any shame giving in, if it got his stubborn girlfriend to stop doing that.

Grinning, Isabel gulped in a huge breath before planting a featherlight kiss on Levi's cheek. It was done so softly that he hardly felt any pressure. Nonetheless, Levi was now blushing. Isabel didn't even seem phased when he shot a mild glare her. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Levi looked away embarrassedly, his ear tingling when Isabel started to chuckle.

"Hmph. The least you could do is give me one that I can feel." At Levi's words, Isabel quickly moved behind him and jumped on his back. Wrapping his arms around the back of her knees, Levi quickly stabilized her. Pressed flush against his back, Isabel moved her head until she was staring at the side of her boyfriend's face. Levi startled a bit as he felt Isabel plant a big and sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Levi then crouched down so that Isabel could grab their backpack full of supplies. There were submarine sandwiches and chips to start off with, resting on a picnic blanket. On the bottom was the chilled section that had water bottles, fruit, and slices of pie. In another zipper was a small first aid kit, bug spray, and sunscreen.

Standing up firmer, he started walking. Heading up like it was no big deal. Sure, Isabel had thought hiking would be hard, but she hadn't expected it to be this challenging. Levi seemed to be having no such troubles however. He was carrying her, while their shared backpack was in her hands in front of them.

"Ok my turn. I spy… something brown." Isabel looked around trying to find Levi's object. They had been walking for some time now, and were almost to their destination. The reason Levi and Isabel decided to go hiking was to see the leaves change. Levi had chosen the best spot where there weren't a lot of people around.

Isabel spotted the baby squirrel at the base of the upcoming tree. Pointing, she told her observation to Levi. "You're right again, baby. Now the score is 5 to 4." Searching for the small creek, Levi found it behind a big boulder. It had a soft grassy patch next to it, with big gorgeous flowers growing close by.

When they finally settled down on the ground, Levi looked somewhat tired. Stretching out on the picnic blanket they brought, he let himself try to relax. His breathing had increased a bit. Still, Levi didn't regret helping Isabel along in their walk.

Isabel watched as he rapidly drank his water he had brought along. She began to drink hers too, when she noticed some rivulets of water travel down his neck. Almost choking, she pulled her mouth off of the bottle top. Coughing, she felt pressure as a strong hand pounded on her back.

"Hey don't go dying on me. You gotta be careful and not go too fast–" Levi felt himself get cut off midsentence by Isabel's warm mouth. She crawled onto his lap, facing Levi. His hands came up to rest on her lower back. Isabel smiled into the kiss as she nibbled his bottom lip. Moving onward, she began peppering kisses down Levi's neck. When she sat back, Isabel saw that Levi was smiling.

"Well, thanks for that. Not that I mind in the slightest." Levi shot her a smug grin, before getting the food out. Switching positions slightly, Isabel was now facing forward as she sat in between her boyfriend's crossed legs. As she unwrapped her food, Isabel let herself take in the beauty of the nature surrounding them while leaning back on Levi's chest.

Isabel ate her sandwich with gusto, sighing with contentment. She always loved whatever her boyfriend made. Levi was the one who taught her how to cook after all. Isabel had insisted on learning, since she wanted to make him smile like he did for her every time they ate a meal.

"Pie time?" Levi nodded and got out their portions. Levi felt content when he kept hearing Isabel making satisfied noises while she ate.

Levi wiped Isabel's chin with a wet napkin before focusing on finishing his own pie. "Hey Levi?" Isabel looked at him lovingly. He hummed, giving her his full attention. Their relationship was a strong one, full of trust, honesty, and equality.

"I sure do love you." Now it was Levi's turn to choke, on his last bit of pie. It was fascinating how Isabel could still surprise him with random heartfelt declarations. Levi felt the same, there was no question he did, but sometimes he would still get caught off guard by how much Isabel loved him.

Raising a hand to cup her face, Levi pulled Isabel close. He kissed her until they both teetered on lightheadedness. Now apart, he saw that her eyes had taken on a hazy and mystified look. Levi took pride in always getting Isabel riled up rather fast.

"I love you too." He saw Isabel blush as red as her luscious locks. Chuckling, Levi ruffled her hair commenting on his thought.

It was very peaceful watching nature. The flowers gently swayed in the wind, and that coupled with the sound of flowing water made Isabel content. Lying back against Levi's chest, she allowed herself to remain in a lulled state, between completely asleep and fully awake.

Levi did a little cleaning with one hand, before relaxing with an arm across Isabel's tummy. The area was deserted of other people, just nature surrounded he and his girlfriend. It was very nice. When they had started hiking, it had been early morning. Now it was afternoon. Levi didn't mind however, there was time to get home. There was no rush to leave this beautiful place.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Levi continued to ponder how he was lucky enough to have Isabel in his life, and in the best possible way. He tried to never take her for granted, and thanked God every day for her.

This year was going to be their ninth year together. Isabel and Levi had been friends first in middle school, and had become a couple when they were juniors in high school. Graduating from the same college, both moved into a small but modest apartment that suited them.

Being romantically involved for five years now, Levi was nervous of the next step. Sure he had went out and bought a ring two weeks ago, but his married friends hadn't mentioned all the pressure of simply popping the question. Levi softly scoffed. Why wait anymore? It wasn't like him. Usually he was gung-ho and forged ahead without fear of the consequences.

Levi knew there was no reason logical to prolong this. Isabel loved him, and he loved her back. It was that simple.

Looking at Isabel's sleeping face, he resolved that he would do it soon.

The way back down was easier. Isabel insisted that she didn't want to be a burden on the way back. How that was possible was a mystery to Levi, since he carried her up. But he could see she was determined, so he just shrugged and started walking down. Isabel was relieved. She didn't want her extra weight to possibly make them both fall.

He took the lead, so that if she fell he would stop her. Plus, Levi was so sturdy Isabel highly doubted he would be bowled over.

"My turn! I spy…something blue." Levi looked around this time, trying to find Isabel what saw.

"Hmm, that tiny bird over there?" Dirt skidded by his shoes as Isabel came to a stop beside him. He saw Isabel lean up on her tiptoes. He smiled when the top of his head was kissed.

"You're so good at this, Levi!" Isabel chuckled, before focusing her attention when it was her turn to spot something.

The two were slowly but surely making good time going downhill, with no accidents. At this rate, they would be home for dinner.


End file.
